punchoutfandomcom-20200223-history
Von Kaiser
Von Kaiser made his first appearance on the 1987 Nintendo Entertainment System game Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! as Little Mac's second opponent in the minor circuit. Nicknamed "The German Steel Machine", Von Kaiser is a militant German ring veteran but a novice challenge for Little Mac. He is easily stunned and floored with one of Mac's big uppercuts. However Kaiser can still attack with his flurry of left and right uppercuts, but with any skill at all his celebration will be short lived. In fact, Von Kaiser can be defeated simply by alternating left and right punches to his face after he misses an uppercut. Unlike most opponents, you can alternate left and right punches until he falls down; usually the limit is 5 or 11. As shown in Punch-Out!! on the Wii, he suffers some emotional trauma, stemming from when he was beaten by a group of children in one of his boxing classes. Appearances Von Kaiser first appeared in [[Punch-Out!! featuring Mr. Dream|''Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!!]] in 1987 and after years of absence, he returned in the Wii installment of Punch-Out!! in 2009. Kaiser has also been featured as a Hasbro action figure and in a Topps trading card series. ''Punch-Out!! featuring Mr. Dream (1987–1990) Von Kaiser made his first appearance on the 1987 Nintendo Entertainment System game Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! as the second opponent in the Minor Circuit. Kaiser didn't pose much of threat for the player, although he was a little bit harder than Glass Joe. He'd mostly use ordinary hooks but would after a while start using uppercuts too. He'd shake his head before a punch and after he's used his uppercut, he'd be knocked out automatically if Little Mac used a super uppercut against him. ''Punch-Out!!'' (2009) Von Kaiser appears in [[Punch-Out!! (Wii)|''Punch-Out!!]] as the second opponent in the Minor Circuit. Here it was revealed that he suffers emotional trauma as a result of being defeated by children. During a match, he defends his face fully, but because of his trauma, he'll take a peek and cries: "mommy". When peeking, the player can punch his face to earn a Star. Star Punching him at any moment where he's open will knock him to the ground instantly. Kaiser also regained his previous attacks from his previous appearance. '''Instant KO Trick:' A star uppercut when he's stunned will send him to the mat. A 3-star uppercut when he shouts "Mommy" will end the match. Title Defense mode Von Kaiser returns in Title Defense to try to take Little Mac's title. His attire changed little, except for a military haircut. He also got over his emotional trauma and learned to fake out his opponent, he adds a charge attack which can be dodged by reading his movements. Some of his uppercuts are accompanied by the sound of a shotgun being cocked. He no longer gets knocked down by a single Star Punch, and to add insult to injury, it doesn't even do much damage. Additionally, his uppercuts will sometimes get faked and he will dodge some punches. Instant KO Trick: A 3-star uppercut when he's stunned will send him to the mat. Exhibition challenges Challenger: # Win the fight and land EVERY punch thrown! # TKO Von Kaiser... in under a minute! # KO Von Kaiser throwing only 5 punches! Title defense: # Win the fight and evade EVERY Spin Attack! # Win the fight without dodging or ducking ANY fake uppercuts! # Find 7 different ways to earn Stars. Trivia *Von Kaiser's theme in all of his appearances (also used for Super Macho Man and Great Tiger in Punch Out!! featuring Mr. Dream) is a quote from the classical composition "Ride of the Valkyries". *He is the only character to have facial hair as well as not being bald. Quotes Punch-Out!! featuring Mr. Dream (NES): * "I was a boxing teacher... at the military academy!" * "I'll teach you a lesson. You will fall down!" * "Surrender! Or I will conquer you!!" * "Your punch is soft... just like your heart!" Punch-Out!! (Wii): * "Ich bin eine Kampfmaschine! Mein Name: Von Kaiser!" meaning "I am a battle-machine! My name: Von Kaiser!" * "Cuckoo! Cuckoo! Deine Stunde hat geschlagen!" meaning "Cuckoo! Cuckoo! Your time has come!" * "Achtung!" meaning "Attention!" * "Ich geh nach links, Ich geh nach rechts," meaning "I go left, I go right." * "Weitermachen!" meaning "Continue" or "Keep fighting." * "Wo bist du denn? Mami!" meaning "Where are you? Mommy!" * "Hilfe!" meaning "Help!" * "Ich:Der Detsuch position.Du:Vindmullen!" meaning "Me:The German Position.You:Windmill!" * "Das ist Boxin Little Mac,ist nicht tantkafe!" meaning "This is boxing Little Mac,not coffee!" * "AAAATACKE!" meaning,well,"ATTACK!" Category:Characters Category:Punch-Out!! console characters Category:Punch-Out!! featuring Mr. Dream characters